


Música

by PukitChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aww, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has creado música con tu cuerpo, Victor? ¿Alguna vez has patinado transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos?





	

**_“...Con una espada desearía cortar_ **

**_esas gargantas que cantan sobre el amor.”_ **

  


**Primer estribillo**

 

**La tristeza de la música**

**que no puedes escuchar**

  


Mientras se deslizaba suavemente por el hielo, escuchando el sonido de la cuchilla trazar una línea que indicaba su camino, Victor apenas notó que afuera estaba nevando. Durante un instante, con la mirada puesta sobre el hielo y su mente quedándose en blanco, no se escucharon sonidos a su alrededor. Estaba acostumbrado. Era normal que, inclusive estando en una pista llena de patinadores profesionales, todos guardaran silencio para observar cómo efectuaba su rutina. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir, inclusive con los ojos cerrados, cómo las personas contenían la respiración ante él.

Era lo que el mundo esperaba de él.

Inspiró hondamente, imaginando el sonido de la melodía que había mandado a componer exclusivamente para su programa, para él y para el mundo. Había pedido una historia de amor con una sonrisa ladeada mientras el compositor, un conocido suyo que lo miraba desde el piano que había estado tocando para él, levantaba una ceja con una mal disimulada ironía.

 _«_ _¿Una historia de amor, Vitya, de verdad? ¿Acaso alguna vez en tu vida te has enamorado? Estás hablando del tipo de sentimiento que no puedes representar si no lo has sentido._ _»_

Victor no lo había sentido pero, contrario a lo que su amigo insistía (inclusive después de haberle entregado la melodía), sabía que podría patinar al ritmo del amor. Además, ¿acaso eso no haría aún más grande e impresionante la presentación de su programa? Lograría conmover el corazón de las personas hasta las lágrimas sin haber sentido nada parecido y ganaría otra vez.

Lo haría.

Ganaría.

Sin embargo, _Stammi Vicino_ resultó ser una melodía compleja. Hermosa, potente y llena de sentimientos; el tipo de cosas de las que Victor había escuchado hablar, pero que le parecían ajenas a su mundo. Como un trágico y deprimido artista, él se refugiaba en la soledad para buscar la inspiración necesaria que le había llevado a ganar tantos títulos mundiales. ¿Amor? Por supuesto, él había tenido parejas, el desliz de una noche, el encuentro casual, pero… ¿amor?

 

 _«_ — _Toma, Vitya. Aquí está la melodía que me pediste componer._

— _¿Es una historia de amor?_

— _Bueno… eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir. Compuse una segunda versión también… si alguna vez sientes que debes escucharla y tenerla para representar uno de tus programas, sabes dónde encontrarme._ _»_

 

Cuando Victor comenzó a coreografiar su programa, impulsado por aquella impactante melodía, comprendió a qué se refería su amigo. Sí, era una historia de amor, pero no la que esperaba. Aquellas letras no narraban de la historia de un amor que ya había existido, sino que le suplicaban al amor llegar hasta ellas. _Permanece a mi lado, quédate para siempre conmigo_ , insistía la voz, y Victor se preguntaba si alguna vez en su vida él había deseado con desesperación abrazar a alguien por el temor de que algún día ya no estuviera a su lado.

No, por supuesto que no lo había hecho.

Y por eso, desde entonces, sus prácticas eran sin música.

Porque no la comprendía.  

Justo como ahora.

 

—Es perfecto, como siempre —pronunció una voz, la única que rompió el silencio y que le animó a abrir los ojos cuando su coreografía estaba por terminar. Realizó una última pirueta vertical, sintiendo su respiración agitarse y diminutas gotas de sudor correr por su sien. _Perfecto,_ había escuchado, y Victor no podía estar más de acuerdo con Mila, la autora del comentario. Sin embargo, era el _«_ _como siempre_ _»_ el que perturbaba sus emociones y alteraba sus sentidos. Eran las miradas de Georgi y de Yakov, las que lo hacían esbozar una sonrisa que fingía perfectamente ánimos y seguridad.

—Tu interpretación fue pésima. ¡Ya te entregaron la música! ¡Deberías…!

—¡Ahora mismo tengo hambre! —dijo, interrumpiendo alegremente las palabras de su entrenador—. ¡Yakov! ¿No quieres comer conmigo?

—¡ _V_ _itya_ , presta atención! ¡El que hayas ganado esos campeonatos no significa que será así para siempre!

—¿Eh? —preguntó, colocando una toalla alrededor de su cuello y secándose con esta mientras fingía ignorarlo con una expresión inocente. Lo había hecho tantas veces desde que era un adolescente que ahora siendo adulto, inclusive le daba un punto de ternura a su atractivo rostro.

—¡No me ignores!

 

Lo hacía, aunque no tan en el fondo como Victor creía, esas palabras quedaban escondidas en algún punto de su mente, repitiéndose como una fastidiosa canción de mal gusto que se niega a desaparecer. Entrecerró sus ojos, apoyándose en el borde de la pista para limpiar el hielo que había quedado en las cuchillas de sus patines mientras se decía a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Era el mejor patinador del mundo, ¿no es así?

 

—No es tu estilo pensar demasiado —dijo Georgi, quien extendió hacia él las guardas y sonrió cuando Victor las tomó para colocarlas. Georgi parecía ligeramente preocupado, inclusive en ese momento, así que terminó preguntándose si _de verdad_ era eso lo que Yakov tanto le gritaba que quería ver de él—. Escuché la canción el primer día que la trajiste. Es hermosa… y un poco triste.

—Por supuesto. Es una historia de amor que sorprenderá al público —replicó Victor con una sonrisa, caminando hacia los vestidores. Georgi lo siguió con la mirada sin moverse y añadió:

—Es perfecta para ti, Victor. Espero que tu ruego sea escuchado.

 

Victor se detuvo un momento para decir algo, pero al final nada salió de sus labios. ¿Ruego? Él no estaba pidiendo nada a nadie. Él iba a competir y simplemente ganar. _Como siempre_ , porque así es como era. Porque desde hacía muchos años, nadie conseguía llegar al nivel en el que él estaba. Porque, en algún punto de esa extraordinaria historia, cuando él se había vuelto el mejor del mundo, parecía que los otros se habían cansado de intentar.   

Victor amaba el patinaje, pero ¿en qué momento había dejado de ser divertido?

Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

 

 _Victor, eres el pequeño príncipe encerrado en la torre más alta del castillo a la que nadie puede llegar. Pero allí no hay ningún dragón cuidándote ni una llave que te encierre; ese es el lugar en el que tú te decidiste refugiar._  

_Dime, ¿algún día volverás a bajar?_

 

❤  


**Segundo estribillo**

**El rey del mundo golpea con la sierra**

**la cima del castillo de la soledad**

 

El Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artístico sobre Hielo estaba por finalizar. Victor, por supuesto, sería el último en salir a la pista, lo cual quizá supondría presión para otros, pero no para él. Sentirse nervioso no estaba dentro de su emociones; preocuparse porque alguien consiguiera superarlo era algo que había dejado de importarle hacía mucho tiempo y Yakov lo sabía. Victor podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de su entrenador siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su calentamiento. Expresiones, movimiento de manos, _sensaciones de su cuerpo._

Hermoso, tal vez, pero sin música.

A diferencia de sus rivales, que optaban por los tapones auditivos para silenciar los estruendosos aplausos del público y lograr mayor concentración antes de su presentación, Victor prefería no utilizarlos. Sus razones eran simples: al escuchar los vítores, él podía comprender cuán impresionada había quedado la audiencia. ¿Qué era la música ante el mundo arrodillándose a sus pies? Un compañero distante que todos habían mencionado, que siempre estaba presente, pero que pocos se detenían a escuchar con real atención.

_Todos, excepto tal vez él. Yuri Katsuki._

Victor detuvo el movimiento de sus manos tan inesperadamente que inclusive el camarógrafo que de vez en cuando transmitía su presencia se le quedó mirando confundido. ¿Por qué recordaba a ese chico en un momento como ese? Miró a su alrededor y sonrió, retomando su calentamiento, como si aquello que lo perturbó hubiese sido un desliz casual propiciado por la emoción del momento.

Sin embargo, mientras Victor movía sus pies, reproduciendo el movimiento que haría en la pista, el japonés comenzó a juguetear en sus recuerdos, apareciendo como el chico distante y nervioso que había clasificado por primera vez en el Grand Prix de Sochi, hasta el hombre con el que había bailado en el Banquete luego de la competencia. Sonrió. Aún conservaba fotografías de él. Aún recordaba cómo Yuri, con el valor corriendo por sus venas a causa del alcohol, se había acercado a él pidiéndole ser su entrenador. Y la música, aquella música sensual y descarada escogida por Chris, había mostrado que ese chico solitario escondía dentro de sí algo más que un patinador bueno, pero no excelente. Yuri Katsuki era…

 

—Vitya, es el momento.

 

Aplausos. Gritos de emoción. Su nombre resonando por toda el recinto. Victor estiró ambos brazos, recibiendo y saludando a su público mientras se deslizaba al centro de la pista con una sonrisa de satisfacción recorriendo su atractivo rostro. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso? Luego, cuando bajó sus brazos y su rostro, cerrando sus ojos para respirar con suavidad, solo hubo silencio. El silencio que siempre antecedía a sus programas. El tipo de silencio que lo acompañaba hasta que sorprendía al mundo y este estallaba ante el más mínimo de sus saltos. Sin embargo, en ese momento también hubo otro pequeño murmullo lejano que fue guiándolo como una estrella que indica el camino adecuado a un viajero perdido. Esa noche, en el Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artístico, hubo otra cosa; existió la música.

 _Stammi Vicino_ , la composición que se había negado a escuchar mientras practicaba, valiéndose solamente de sus recuerdos, del sonido que en sus memorias se reproducía con una caprichosa similitud. Aquella melodía que poco a poco, a medida que las competencias avanzaban y el continuaba volviéndola parte de su rutina, comenzaba a adueñarse más de su cuerpo, pero no de su interpretación.

La música que habían creado solo para él; tan sublime como su patinaje y tan solitaria como su alma que, sin saberlo, poco tiempo después se vería complementada por el hombre que lejos de allí interpretaba al mismo tiempo su programa con un sentimiento más profundo que el que Victor era capaz de transmitir.

 

—¡Este programa ha llevado a Victor Nikiforov a otro nivel!

 

_¿Lo ves? No necesito haber sentido el amor pasional para ganar en él. Hay más de un tipo de amor, amigo mío. No todo se trata de la soledad y te lo demostraré._

 

—¡Victor Nikiforov obtiene el oro tras un programa perfecto! ¡Es el pentacampeón del mundo! ¡Tenemos ante nuestros ojos a una verdadera una leyenda viviente, señoras y señores!

 

_Y así, sin que nadie pudiera alcanzar la inmensa torre en la que príncipe se había encerrado, la temporada terminó._

 

❤

 

Aunque San Petersburgo era su hogar, no había nada ni nadie que lo retuviera allí. Si miraba por la ventana de apartamento y se encontraba con el grupo de edificios y el ir y venir de personas que no dejaban de avanzar en los deberes de un día cotidiano, Victor sabía que su rutina no era esa. Él pasaba más tiempo en la pista de hielo que en su apartamento, y se podría decir que inclusive no tenía un lugar fijo al cual llegar. Con tantos viajes, competencias y entrenamientos, Victor no tenía tiempo para la rutina. No tenía tiempo para la _vida._

Se recostó en el sofá, sintiendo cómo Makkachin escalaba por este, hasta quedar acurrucado entre sus piernas y estómago. Victor sonrió, acariciándole su cabeza. Inclusive, si Victor alguna vez decidiera mudarse lejos de allí, Makkachin, que era muy importante para él, no se separaría de su lado.

Solo cuando Makkachin gruñó incómodo, Victor comprendió que su teléfono móvil estaba vibrando. Pretendía ignorarlo cuando notó que quien lo llamaba era la misma persona que había compuesto para él _Stammi Vicino._ Por supuesto, se comunicaban e inclusive eran amigos en las diversas redes sociales a las que pertenecían, pero ¿llamarle justo cuando había acabado la temporada?

 

— _Good afternoon…?_

— _Vitya!_ _I haven't heard from you for ages!_ —Pausa. Victor casi podía ver a su amigo sonreír y eso, por alguna razón, le hizo reír a él también—: ¿Es verdad aquello que me escribiste? ¿Tú tema en la próxima temporada será el amor? ¿Sabes en qué te estás metiendo?

—Existen muchos tipos de amor —dijo tranquilamente, rascando las orejas de Makkachin—. No solamente el que tú te empeñas en hablar. También está el amor sexual, _Eros,_ y _Ágape,_ el amor incondicional. ¿Lo entiendes?

 

Hubo un instante de silencio en la línea, como si su amigo estuviera reordenando sus ideas. Victor escuchó un profundo suspiro de resignación y finalmente, el otro volvió a hablar.

 

—Lo que tú digas, _Vitya._ En fin. ¿Sabes? En realidad quería preguntarte otra cosa. ¿Ya has visto _ese_ video?

—¿Video...?

—¡No puede ser, no lo has visto! ¡Espera un momento, enseguida te lo mandaré!

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué tengo que ver este video?

 

Otra pausa.

 

—Porque, _Vitya,_ cuando compuse _Stammi Vicino_ para ti, quería que sintieras algo como lo que este chico está sintiendo y transmitiendo.   

 

Un vídeo de Yuri Katsuki. El hombre que, de una forma u otra, se empeñaba en entrar en su vida. La persona que no solo patinaba la música, sino que la sentía. Victor entrecerró los ojos, repitiendo una y otra vez el vídeo, mirando en las expresiones de Yuri lo que le hacía falta a él. Yuri era reconocido por su secuencia de pasos y sus piruetas. Conquistaba y embelesaba al mundo con esos suaves y elegantes movimientos. El hombre que levantaba su mano al ritmo de la música, diciéndote que fueras con él y las personas aceptaban, porque no había manera de negarse a expresión desolada que buscaba y anhelaba por una persona, por alguien que se _quedara a su lado y jamás se fuera._

 

 _«_ _Be my coach, Victor!_ _»_  

 

_Y así fue como el príncipe abrió la puerta y bajó por las escaleras por primera vez en muchos años, ansioso por descubrir quién era aquel hombre que componía música con su cuerpo._

 

❤

 

**Tercer estribillo**

**Sobre el día en el que un cerdito**

**se transformó en un príncipe,**

**y le obsequió la palabra _Love_**

 

¿Qué era lo que Yuri Katsuki quería de él? Victor estaba esforzándose en comprenderlo, pero mientras más se acercaba, el otro continuaba huyendo. Eran totalmente diferentes. Eran el tipo de personas que caminaban por rumbos distintos. Eran, lo que llamaban, _polos opuestos._

_Pero, Vitya, ¿no dicen que los polos opuestos siempre terminan atrayéndose?_

Sus días en Japón fueron como una bocanada de aire puro. Durante años, más de los que recordaba, Victor se había negado muchas cosas. Su vida giraba entorno al patinaje y a los pasos que marcaban su camino. Nunca se había hecho cargo de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento en el que vio a Yuri, supo que era el momento de cambiar un poco. Había escogido ese camino, ¿no? Entonces, era el momento de demostrarse, sobre todo a sí mismo, que dentro de él había más que solo un mundo vacío. Y por primera vez en su vida, Victor Nikiforov se encontró preguntándose qué habría más allá del sexo y los encuentros casuales que entibiaban su cama y tranquilizaban su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaría si un día estirara su mano y Yuri Katsuki decidiera tomarla? ¿Lo sujetaría como aquella noche de champagne y risas, un año atrás? ¿Lo miraría con aquella devoción y seguridad? ¿Le sonreiría diciendo que _eso_ no era solo una atracción casual en el momento más inoportuno posible, sino que eso, _eso,_ iba más allá de lo que ambos comprendían y se habían atrevido a sentir?

Surgió despacio y cauteloso, pero impulsado por la música que a partir de entonces los guiaría. Inició como un reto que mostraría todo lo que Yuri Katsuki era capaz de hacer. Y así fue como _Eros, el amor sexual,_ llegó. Sin embargo, una vez más y como sería siempre a partir de ese momento, Yuri le sorprendió. Nunca imaginó que su inocencia sobrepasaría sus habilidades. Nunca llegó a imaginar que todo aquello no solo caminaría de la mano de la música, sino de un delicioso _katsudon._

 

_Música, comida, tranquilidad, y emociones._

_Dime, Victor, ¿por qué escaparías de este paraíso terrenal?_

 

Porque en medio de coreografías, sonrisas, conversaciones y caricias sutiles, Yuri comenzó a entrar en su corazón. Los abrazos se volvieron más sinceros, las sonrisas más amplias, y un día Victor descubrió que Yuri ya no era solo su pupilo. Un día, mientras veía al japonés patinar, deslizándose en la pista y practicar un triple lutz al ritmo de _Eros,_ Victor sencillamente comprendió que las cosas habían cambiado. Que en algún punto entre la tristeza y la esperanza, entre el esfuerzo y los momentos dulces, Yuri le había sonreído de una forma tan sincera y él había pensado que debería permanecer así para siempre.  

Hubo heridas, contratiempos, orgullo, preocupación, ansiedad, palabras difíciles, sonrisas, besos y lágrimas; muchas y todo tipo de lágrimas. Victor nunca había llorado por otra persona en su vida. Él no comprendía lo que era sentarse y comprender que algo - _es_ _o_ \- podía terminar. Él nunca había sentido el terror de perder a quien más quería.

Y, por supuesto, nunca había sentido la dicha de amar a alguien.

Hasta que Yuri Katsuki llegó.

Hasta que un día, en la final del Grand Prix, lo vio patinar al compás de _Yuri on Ice_ , creando música con su cuerpo. Diciéndole sin palabras, pero en el idioma que ambos conocían, que Victor era amado, que era plenamente correspondido, y porque lo amaba era el momento de que él volviera al lugar que correspondía.

_Ahora me tienes Victor. Ahora nos pertenecemos. Patinemos juntos por siempre._

Esa fue la noche en la que Victor entendió lo que era patinar con música fluyendo desde el corazón y haciéndolo para una sola persona en todo el mundo. Yuri Katsuki patinó para Victor y  -algún día, muy pronto, lo prometía-, él patinaría exclusivamente para los ojos de Yuri, transmitiéndole todo su amor.

 

_Y así fue como el príncipe un día se enamoró._

 

❤

 

**Último estribillo**

**El corazón de cristal más grande del mundo**

**que finalmente te enseñó a sentir una canción**

  


—¿La Gala de Exhibición?

 

Yuri parecía nervioso. Sin embargo, no eran los nervios que se tenían antes una competencia, ni los que sentía por temor a fracasar. Al mirarlo con atención, con sus dedos moviéndose una y otra vez, con aquel sonrojo en las mejillas, Victor comprendió que lo que sea que quería pedirle Yuri era algo privado… algo más personal.

 

—Participaré en ella, claro… pero, Victor —Yuri levantó su rostro. Se veía hermoso con esos ojos brillantes que esperaban por algo, que anhelaban una respuesta positiva—, ¿p-podría patinar con tu último programa largo? El que hiciste en el Campeonato Mundial y...

—¿Qué…?

—¡N-No no es necesario que aceptes! ¡Es decir, si no quieres yo puedo comprenderlo! Es solo que,,,

 

 _Stammi Vicino._ Esa canción; la melodía que lo inició todo. La que rogaba por alejar la soledad, por encontrar una persona con quien compartir su existencia. La composición que había traído a Yuri a su vida. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado: después de tantos meses y experiencias juntos, Victor ya no suplicaba por comprender emociones que no parecían existir.

Porque finalmente conocía el amor.  

_«_ _Compuse una segunda versión también… si alguna vez sientes que debes escucharla y tenerla para representar uno de tus programas, sabes dónde encontrarme._ _»_

 

—Yuri, tengo una mejor idea.

 

Una llamada. _La llamada_. Aquella que pensó que jamás realizaría, porque estaba convencido de que le demostraría a su amigo que esas cosas no eran necesarias. Sin embargo, el destino se apiadó de él y le hizo comprender que había cosas que solo el amor y la vida podían darle.

 

— _Hola, Vitya, cuánto tiempo. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

—¡Hola! Yuri y yo nos preguntábamos…¿aún tienes la segunda versión de _Stammi Vicino_?

 

Silencio. Después una sonrisa que se escuchó, pero que fue invisible a través de teléfono.

 

— _Por supuesto que sí, Vitya. Es un hermoso dueto. ¿En qué programa lo utilizarás?_

 

Victor miró el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Yuri. Con delicadeza, tomó su mano y se agachó para besar el anillo de oro que adornaba la mano de su prometido.

 

—En la Gala de Exhibición. Será patinaje de pareja.

 

Una suave y dulce risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

 

— _Me encantará verlo. Te mandaré la melodía enseguida._

—¡Muchas gracias!

_—¿Vitya?_

—¿Sí?

— _¿Por fin podré verte patinando y sintiendo que aquello que transmite la canción es verdad? ¿Podré ver música naciendo de ti?_

 

Victor sonrió, atrayendo a Yuri hacia él y besando con suavidad sus labios.

 

—Lo verás.

  
  


**_Tus manos, tus piernas._ **

**_Mis manos, mis piernas._ **

**_Nuestros latidos,_ **

**_se están fusionando.._ **

**_Partamos juntos._ **

**_...Ahora estoy listo._ **

 

_Yuri,  por favor, quédate a mi lado y nunca te vayas._

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada totalmente en la preciosa canción que no deja de mencionarse aquí. Cuando escuché el dueto por primera vez, durante la escena final, me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Y espero que esta historia les haya emocionado un poco también.
> 
> **Feliz Año Nuevo.**  
>  _Ojalá encuentren alguien con quien compartir para siempre su música._   
>  **PukitChan. ******


End file.
